


Jealous of The Rain

by orphan_account



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Coming Out, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Outing, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 21:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20365657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Justin sees Alex and Tyler from afar and isn't quite happy





	Jealous of The Rain

Justin glared at Tyler who was sitting beside Alex. The two were extremely close and the way Tyler would lean forward when he laughed was really rubbing Justin the wrong way. He couldn't focus on the history book in front of him, not like he wanted to but that isn't the point. 

"Justin, focus" Clay said, snapping his fingers. Justin looked at him, nodded, then looked back at Tyler. Clay furrowed his eyebrows, following Justin's gaze. "What?" He asked in a curious tone that he always had. "Nothing" He grumbled, seeing Tyler put a hand on Alex's arm. 

Justin stood up suddenly, startling Clay, and walked over to the pair. Clay called his name, but he ignored him, and walked straight up to Alex. "Hey, Jus', what's goin-" Justin cut him off, pulling him up by his collar and kissing him harshly. Alex froze but soon wrapped his arms around his neck. 

Justin pulled back, smirking when he heard an awkward "uhhh" from Tyler. Alex pulled Justin out of the library, getting a few "ooooooh"s and cheers from some people in there. 

Alex pulled him out into the hallway, crossing his arms and giving him a 'what-the-fuck-did-you-just-do' look. "What? I didn't do anything! Don't look at me like that" Justin said, a small smile breaking out onto his face. "Didn't do anything? Yeah, besides outing us to the whole school for literally no reason"

Justin's eyes widened, his actions finally dawning on him. "Oh fuck" He ran a hand through his hair. "Why did you even do that?" He asked, leaning on the wall and gesturing with his hand. "I don't know. I saw you and Tyler and just...I don't know, okay?" 

A mischievous grin spread on Alex's face. "You were jealous" He stated. Not asked, stated. "What?! No!" He scoffed "That's ridiculous". He didn't meet his boyfriend's eyes and scratched the back of his neck. "Oh my god. You outed us because you were jealous! Of Tyler out of all people!" Alex exclaimed, obviously finding something funny about the situation. 

"Shut up" He grumbled, crossing his arms. "That's adorable" Alex teased and stepped closer to Justin. The brunette looked up at him, biting his bottom lip. The blonde grinned and kissed Justin softly. Justin immediately kissed back, gripping his hips while Alex's hands moved to his shoulders. 

When Alex pulled away, he had a shit-eating grin. "Fuck off" He said, his head falling onto Alex's shoulder. "God, you're an idiot sometimes". "Fuck you, Standall"

**Author's Note:**

> i really hate this but ive been watching season 3 so im back on my 13 rw bullshit


End file.
